Courage, Junpei
by Radyo-Ukay
Summary: JunpeixF.Protaganist/Minako Come on. A second chance at love. The moments dead. Make you feel like it's never staying.
1. Chapter 1

_This story started as a writing prompt given to me by a friend named Sammy. Her prompt inspired me to write this story based on Persona 3. Please note that this is taking place in a AU where Chidori and Junpei have never met and the Dark Hour doesn't exist. Though the characters do live in the same dorm just like in the game._

* * *

><p>It was midnight, as he stood and waited. Holding a letter in his hand, someone had sent him a letter and a black rose telling him to be at this spot at midnight. An admirer? This was something he never got. He was usually alone and no one seemed to care for him. Who would though? He was obnoxious and childish and slept in class. He sighed and tipped his hat forward, ready to leave. This was stupid.<p>

"Junpei?" A familiar voice came from behind him. He turned and his eyes widen.

"Minako? What are you doing here?" His leader was walking towards him, wearing a nice dress that he had never seen before.

"Meeting with you?" She smiled and stood in front of him. He felt his face flush red and she leaned in and embraced him. He didn't know what to do. This was strange, yeah she had been in his thoughts a lot. They spent a lot of time together but he didn't know if she felt the same. "Junpei." He looked down as her lips came into contact with his. His face was completely red now.

"M-minako..." He stuttered as she pulled away.

"Junpei I want to be with you." She smiled, her face equally as red. "Endlessly."

"B-but Akihiko-senpai..." He knew he had feelings for her, he wasn't going to make him angry that would be horrid! He would probably get punched in the face for sure! "I couldn't do that to him..."

She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wanted to pull away but this was what he had wanted. He put his arms on her waist and kissed her back. He felt her smile. They broke the kiss and pulled back to look each other in the eyes.

"I...I love you Minako..." Junpei admitted. "You are my best friend...stay with me."

"Of course." She smiled. As they moved to kiss once again, there was a loud crack of thunder, shaking Junpei awake. He sat up in his bed, clutching his blanket. Looking out the window, he saw rain pouring down hard and could hear thunder.

"Shit." He bit his lip and threw one of his pillows hard against a wall. It was just a dream, just a goddamn dream! "Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Junpei woke up later than he normally did. He shuffled down stairs to find Yukari cleaning up the dining room table. She looked up and sighed when she saw Junpei. "First you miss breakfast, now you come down still in your pajamas? Ugh Junpei, what s your deal?"

"Shut up." He growled and walked pasted her. She paused and watched after him as he went towards the kitchen. He sighed, not really hungry. "Sorry Yuka-tan. Had a bad night. That's all." He turned on his heels and bolted to his room.

After calming down, Junpei went back down stairs fully dressed with his phone opened in his hand. "Yo. Yuka-tan. Where s Minako? She didn t answer her phone."

Yukari looked up from her book and gave Junpei a strange look. "She went out with Akihiko-senpai. Why?"

He huffed. "I'm out! Later Yuka-tan!"

He sat outside the theater on the bench. He had wandered through Paulona Mall and ended up not finding any trace of Minako or Akihiko-senpai. He sighed and hung his head in his hands.

"Junpei?" His ears perked as a familiar voice called out his name. "Junpei! What are you doing here?" Looking up, he saw Minako s smiling face and Akihiko-senpai s confused and irritated face.

"Yo Minako! Senpai! Funny running into you guys here!"

"Yeah funny. Akihiko huffed.

"What's up Junpei?" Minako was clearly oblivious to the tension that was rising next to her in Akihiko. Junpei knew he wasn t pleased, it was written all over his face. He was going to get hit later, he knew it.

"Nothing! Nothing I was just looking for you guys, wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out, go get some ramen or something." He smiled and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Ah well..." Minako looked at Akihiko as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Sorry Junpei, but we had previous plans."

Minako nodded and smiled at Junpei. "Maybe next time alright? We gotta get going! See you at the dorm!" She waved as they headed off.

Junpei weakly waved back. "Yeah maybe next time..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Click. Click. Click._ Junpei laid on his stomach with a remote in his hand, flipping through the stations on his television. Boy was he stupid. Of course Minako wouldn t want to hang out with him. She had Akihiko-senpai to hang around with. He didn t know why he was so hung up about it, it was his idea for her to go after Akihiko anyway why was he beating himself up over this? Click. Click. Click.

There was a light knock on his bedroom door and a soft voice could be heard from the other side, calling his name. "Junpei...? Can I come in?"

"It's open." He huffed and turned the television off, then pushed himself up and leaned against the wall. Minako walked in and gently shut the door behind her. Junpei smiled and patted the spot next to him on the bed, inviting her to come sit next to him on the bed. She made her way over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yukari said you skipped breakfast and dinner. Are you alright? You seem not like yourself."

Junpei chuckled. "Hey don t worry about me Minako. I m alright, just wasn't interesting in what she was cookin today. Don t feel like making myself sick, yanno?" He scooted close to her and hugged her.

"Oh come on, Yukari s food isn t that bad, Junpei." She laughed lightly and patted his arm. Junpei smirked and rested his chin against Minako's shoulder. They were silent for a while, Junpei was just enjoying this moment.

"Minako...I..."

"Junpei, Akihiko wants me to come with him over break and and meet his parents." She quickly said. Junpei froze, his eyes widen and his grip around her loosen and fell. "And... I said yes. That I would join him over break."

Junpei bit his lip and moved away. "So you're just up and going and leaving me by myself over break?" He knew this was coming but he just didn t want it to happen! They would officially be a couple then once they came back. Both Minako and Junpei knew this and she wanted to. He shook his head and tilted his hat over his face. "Well have fun then. Good luck. Ex cetera ex cetera."

Minako gripped her skirt. "You aren't happy about this. I knew I shouldn t have said something to you about this..." She stood and headed towards the door. Before closing it, she looked back at him. "Junpei, you re my best friend and I love you but... but not like I love Akihiko... Have a good summer."

The door closed and all was silent in Junpei's room. He grimaced and chucked a pillow at the door. He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell. _I love you but not like Akihiko? What the fuck was that supposed to mean!_


End file.
